fruitwarrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
RULES This is a list of rules you have to follow to be permitted on this wiki. When the word “request” is used, it means that you will at first be requested to stop, and then be forced to. Please do not think that we will be harsh. We will do all that we can to make it fair, and we will never ban someone unless it is absolutely needed. We will not try to remove everything against the rules ourselves, unless the user refuses to do it. If you think any of these are unfair, then please leave a message on this pages talk page, it should be open. If not, then leave a message on an active admins page, which is listed at the front page. Rules for all users #1.1 - Don't give away any personal info, such as where you live ect. However, if you wish to share your first name (absolutely NOT your last name), you can. #1.2 - No sharing any pictures of real-life people. It will be immediately deleted. #1.3 - No using bad language. It will be deleted immediately, and if it was too bad, you will be blocked immediately. #1.4 - Mainly edit the articles on this wiki, don’t spend all your time on your profile, talk pages, chat, and blogs. You will be requested to stop, but not forced (even though you will not be forced, you still must obey this rule, there will be other consequences for not obeying it) #1.5 – Only revert edits if absolutely needed. If you revert to many unneeded things, then you will be requested to stop. #1.6 – Be kind. Don’t say rude things about other people, or the things they say. Even if they are saying rude things to you, you may not saying rude things back, or show signs of being angry (such as capitalized letters). #1.7 – Even though we like blogs, we don't like to many. Create as many as you like, but if they are spam at all, then admins are given the right to delete them at any time. #1.8 – You must obey all templates placed on a page by someone with authority to do so. If you are not sure who placed it there, then start by checking the history. If you still do not know, obey it until an admin tells you whether or not it is accurate. Rules for Admins These rules apply for admins, and how they may use their powers. When the word admins is used in this article, it is also reffering to rollbacks, though some of the rules may not be reffering to rollbacks. Nevertheless, obey every rule possible. 2.1 – Rollback or Admin - Unless a page is completely SPAM, you may not delete it immediately, instead add the delete tag, and vote for it in Category talk:Candidates for deletion. If you ignore this rule, other admins have permission to revert your delete. 2.2 – Admin - Do not delete a page in until it has been there for one week (seven days). 2.3 – Admin - Do not delete a page unless 2.2 is true, and delete has the majority of votes rather than keep. If this rule is broken, then the article may be restored, and the tag may be removed. 2.4 – Admin - Any user page that is not listed in permitted user pages may be immediately deleted. Keep a link to it to make sure that it can be restored incase an admin forgot to list it in permitted user pages . 2.5 – Admin - Do not change the theme colors and picture unless it has been discussed in public or private by all admins. It will be reverted if this rule is broken. (all admins must agree) 2.6 – Admin - Do not restore deleted pages unless a rule gives you permission, or all admins have discussed it in private or public, and have agreed on restoring it. (all admins must agree) 2.7 – Admin - All rules apply to admins. 1.1 – 2.12 must not be ignored by admins. 2.8 –Admin - Do not ban a user unless a rule gives you permission. If a user is doing something wrong that is not listed in the rules, then discuss it with all admins, add the rule, and then block the user. 2.9 – Admin - Do not add new rules unless needed. 2.10 – Admin - Do not add new rules unless all admins agree on it in private or public. (all admins must agree) 2.11 – Admin - Do not promote any user to rollback, admin, or bureaucrat without all admins agreeing on it in private or public. (all admins must agree) 2.12 - Admin - Do not promote anyone to rollback, admin or chatmod for "5 minutes" or "1 day" or any other peroid of time. All user rights given must be permanant unless the receiver request them to be removed, or breaks a rule. 2.12 – Admin - Rule 2.11 applies to giving users permission to add user pages, user info, or templates to articles & other pages.